new_motherbasefandomcom-20200213-history
The Instinct
Date: July 28th 2016.1: [http://nanook52hq.forummotions.com/t2588-solvedthe-instinct-mission-1-complete The Instinct] Overview We have received a mission from an outside contact to check out a Biology Lab and Underground Entertainment Show. The owners were known as "Ultratech" Cookie ran through her database to what seemed like a solid location. a publicly-traded international technology company based in San Jose, California which supplies equipment to global semiconductor fabs and foundries, and also makes industry-leading tools for nanotechnology applications by optical networking, data storage and automotive and display industries. MSF members Bowtie and Shade went to investigate the public domain, while Cookie went to check out a secondary location she found. A Factory in Mumbai, Maharashtra, India. While the two were causing a ruckus of havoc, Bowtie stumbled accross an old blueprint for an update for a robot he referred to as a "Battlemech Sexdoll". Cookie arrived at the first floor of the factory building was a "Smoke screen" for a real underground base underneath the floor. She went down an elevator shaft to find out this is an old abandoned facility that used to do research. She also encountered an ancient battlemech that she soon discovered was called a "Fulgore". Cookie wanted to extract and fulton the mech to examine it on Motherbase, to find out the machine is fully functional. She shot at it to find out standard bullets cannot penetrate the Knight like armor. Cookie instantly calls for a chopper evac as quickly as possible to learn that the robot can track radio transmissions. The Motherbase Invader When Cookie returned, she discovered that was an old prototype of a Fulgore labeled "Type-01". She also did research that they are doing research on human subjects. More importantly, the "Sexdoll" Bowtie found earlier, that came with a full on Intel report, receipts, and shipping location, The Robot was named ARIA. Ultratech's latest project. In planning to go to the real lab known as Ultratech Industries, Cookie looked over the manual and intel file for a Fulgore Type-01. It is listed that they all carry similar weaponry and fighting styles. Besides basic hand-to-hand combat, impressive athletics, and attacks with his arm-mounted blades, Fulgore has also used a variety of energy-based weaponry. These include firing lasers from its eyes, emitting energy bursts from his claws, a reflective barrier, and" teleportation/some form of cloaking device." While reading this report, Cookie just realized that the chopper ride home, was more dense and heavy than usual. This is because the Fulgore from the lab was attached to the rails at the bottom of the chopper, using a cloaking Device. When discovered in a doorway of Motherbase, It was then bombarded with missiles from A battle mech known as "Whispy Woods" This caused the Fulgore to spark up, and teleport to the Shell 2 Core 1F Air Purification Room. Cindy then heads into there and bombards the area with Chaff Grenades claiming "Aih'm going to skullfuck da shit out of dis tingie e.e" Cindy then begans to scrape the side of the Disgruntled and confused Fulgore with a Battle Axe which the deep cut exposes wires of the machine as Cindy Kicks it down and disables it with the reset button located in the chest panel. She then Rips off the rest of the head from the cut and removes a Hardrive and demands someone hooks it to a computer to see what it knows. Unfortunately the owner of this model had no useful information except for Rule 34 characters. The Big Plan Kaylee then comes in fangirling over the mech and explaining the tournament TV show it has been seen on known as "Killer Instinct". Chris then comes in and analyzes the HDD, and finds a location, Ultratechs real name in 1948, Location and maker of the Fulgore model (in that order) "Ultrafine Atomic Technologies Inc. Krasnoyarsk Krai, Russia. Ryat Adams." More research claims of course due to in fine print of intel and blueprints found by bowtie, It's in Siberia. The Operatives than get together to form a plan when Samantha Heart steps in eating a bagel, claiming she will go to the mission. Her reason is "she's been out of the game too long". Cookie then informs Sammy on her mission to Infiltrate UTECH's Lab and find out everything possible about their organization. She needed get either pictures or downloadable information of all Archives, Database, Evidence, History, ALL of it. Snap it all. While downloading the information needed on Sammy's phone, she demands that Hailey also comes with her. Sammy and Hailey (Dragged against her will) go to infiltrate the huge Facility and find the main office. They manage to make in there to be greeted by another intruder. She helped them hack the super and let Sammy obtain all info on UTECH. The woman mention her name was "Orchid" before heading out. The Two Operatives headed out as well with the well known information. Spoofs and Facts -This was the first Official Roleplay mission that NMB was given. -This was obviously an alternated timeline of the events of the story mode from "Killer Instinct 3" -This was the 2nd most active Mission known so far.